From Hate to Love
by h4rmony
Summary: Sakura was a poor girl and always wondered what it was like to be rich. What happens when suddenly one day she is told that she is actually the granddaughter fo the richest man of asia.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone this is my second fanfic called "from hate to love" and it is on SasuSaku!

From Hate to Love… Chapter 1

Normal POV

"RIIIINNNNNGGGG!" screamed the alarm clock. Tiredly Sakura woke up for work. Sakura Mitsuki was an 19 year old girl with waist-long bubblegum pink hair and bright emerald eyes. She is from a poor family and has to work multiple jobs to pay for her school fee.

"Oh shit I am late TenTen is going to kill me!" muttered Sakura as she quickly dressed, grabbed a piece of toast, and kissed her parents good bye and left.

"TenTen! Sorry I am late!" cried Sakura on her old rusty bike. TenTen Imamoto is Sakura's best friend and her family is an average not rich and not poor just right.

"It is okay anyways let's get started!" TenTen said as she passed her half of the flyers and Sakura got dressed in her Benny the bear costume and started to hand out the flyers. She looked at a nearby board that had the sign 'Haruno' the richest family in Asia and the bottom was the famous boy group called Prince 6. They were 6 boys chosen by Emp Haruno the leader of the Haruno household for the most suitable heir. She always wondered what it was like to be really rich. A while later, she started to feel faint and then she blacked out.

XxXxXx

"Honey, honey? Are you okay? HONEY!" cried her mother above her. Sakura sat up and say her mother and father staring at her with big and worried eyes. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "Well you were working in the hot weather and then fainted because of heat." her father answered.

"NO WHAT ABOUT MY 100 DOLLARS! ALL MY HARDWORK IS GONE!" screamed Sakura.

"Oh, about that the boss said that you tried so hard so he gave you this." said her mother handing her an envelope. Sakura immediately open it and saw a 500 dollar bill drop on the ground.

"Are you serious?" she screamed in joy.

"Anyways Sakura what are you to use the money for?" asked Mr. Mitsuki curiously.

"Secret!" answered Sakura giggling at her father's curious face.

"Sniff-Sniff- MY OWN BABY DAUGHTER KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME WHY? WHY! Fake sobbing-." sniffed her father continuing to act.

"Daddy you know you should really take acting lessons because that one won't work on me." said Sakura trying to control her laughter.

"Someday I will make you tell me and where do you get acting lessons?" said Mr. Mitsuki scratching the back of his head.

"DADDY!" shouted Sakura laughing really hard.

"Well have some rest I will call you lunch." called out her mother.

"K" Muttered Sakura falling fast asleep.

A while later when Sakura was still asleep, in front of their apartment was a long black limo parked in the middle of the road with two motorcycles in the back and another two in the front. People in that area started to crowd around the long car but was stopped by guards and the door opened and came out a man wearing a white dress shirt with a waistcoat on top and tuxedo pants on. His hair was gelled up neatly in a curl, he walked in the building and went upstairs. Mr. Mitsuki was just coming back from the supermarket and saw the man coming up to his apartment.

"Excuse me what are you doing near my apartment?" asked Mr. Mitsuki nervously.

"By any chance are you Mr. Mitsuki?" asked the man.

"Why y-yes." he said stuttering and getting more nervous by the second.

"I am here on the butler of the Haruno Household." said the man flatly.

"Haruno Household? Do you mean by THE richest family of all of Asia?" Mr. Mitsuki asked with wide eyes.

"Yes and I am here because you have the master's treasure." said the butler.

"What? What do you mean by the master's tre-treasure?" whispered Mr. Mitsuki.

Then the door opened and there stood Mrs. Mitsuki with a really scary face on.

"IRUKA MITSUKI WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!" shout whispered the woman.

"I did nothing and anyways how do I have something from the Haruno household?" he whispered back at his wife.

"Sorry but what treasure are you talking about we are a really poor family so how will we have the Haruno's treasure?" said Mrs. Mitsuki believing her husband.

"It is your daughter." said the man calmly.

"WHAT!" screamed the two.

"Well she is the master's granddaughter that has been lost for seventeen years and we did some research and found out that she was at your household so I was told to pick her up today and bring her back to the master." said the butler.

"How did you know?" said the two still shocked.

"One of the master's friend saw a girl just like Melody who was the master's daughter with the same looks and told us and we did some research on it and it showed that your she had the same heart shaped birthmark on her right ankle and we also found out that she lived in your household so that is why I am here today." answered the man without any mistakes.

"It is true we did find her on the street and the Haruno household is always right we must give her back Shizune**." **whispered Iruka soothing his crying wife.

"Also the Master wants her there tonight." said the butler.

"Okay we understand, we will do it right away." said the two as they opened the door and walked in.

"Mom what is happening why is there so much people outside?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura we have tell you something really important." her parents said solemnly.

"What is it?" asked Sakura what happened

"The truth is- tha-t we, we are not actually your real parents." said her father starting to cry.

"Dad you can stop now you know, I am starting to believe you." Sakura said laughing softly.

"Your father is not lying, it is the truth, you the lost granddaughter of the Haruno Household and your grandfather is Emp Haruno." said fake mother crying a river.

"NO! YOU ARE LYING I CAN'T BE THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE HARUNO FAMILY! STOP LYING TO ME!" Sakura screamed crying.

"It is, their butler is outside right now and you have to go back. The is truth is that we found you on the road when you were still a baby so you don't know anything we kept it a secret from and was about to tell when you are old enough to understand." said her Mr. Mitsuki calmly with no expression on his face but inside his heart is breaking to pieces.

"SO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MAKE ME LEAVE AND SAY NOTHING ABOUT IT? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, ALL THESE YEARS WERE FAKE?" Sakura shouted.

"Yes so you better leave right now." Iruka said regretting everything he said and not wanting to let her go.

"And I thought you loved me." Sakura said softly.

"I understand then I will go. Goodbye." she said walking out the door to Haruno household's butler Sebastian.

"We love you too but this is for the best." whispered Mrs and Mr Mitsuki after she left.

**Somewhere in the Haruno household.**

"Hey Sasuke I heard that Emp's long lost granddaughter is coming tomorrow." said Neji.

"Yeah I heard that too and also you will be taking care of the little Hime." said Kiba swirling his glass of wine.

"I bet she is just going to throw herself at you like the other girls who see you." said Naoki taking a sip from his wine.

"Naoki, you know not every girl is like Angela." said Kiba smirking.

"ANGELA!" sobbed Naoki.

"You idiot, you know that every time you say her name makes him like this." said Neji slapping Kiba.

"Oww! What was that for!" shouted Kiba.

"Anyways you never know she might be different you know she is Emp's daughter." said Naruto slurping down a bowl of ramen. (Same old Naruto)

"Well I hope she is fake." said Sasuke.

"Don't be like that just because you don't want to be heir doesn't mean you could blame our Hime." said Gaara

"Whatever let me get some rest I have a big day tomorrow." said Sasuke walking out the door.

H4rmony: How was it? Good Bad So-so tell me! REVIEW!

:


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey everyone because of your awesome reviews I decided to continue so please THANK YOU! AND ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: Teme cheer up!**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe**

**Sakura: Sasuke don't be so mean!**

**Me: Anyways I don't own Naruto! And also yes this story is like Romantic Princess the drama but it will be changed a bit.**

**Chapter 1 Review**

**Somewhere in the Haruno household.**

"Hey Sasuke I heard that Emp's long lost granddaughter is coming tomorrow." said Neji.

"Yeah I heard that too and also you will be taking care of the little Hime." said Kiba swirling his glass of wine.

"I bet she is just going to throw herself at you like the other girls who see you." said Naoki taking a sip from his wine.

"Naoki you know every girl is like Angela." said Kiba smirking.

"ANGELA!" sobbed Naoki.

"You idiot, you know that every time you say her name makes him like this." said Neji slapping Kiba.

"Oww, what was that for!" shouted Kiba.

"Anyways you never know she might be different you know she is Emp's daughter." said Naruto slurping down a bowl of ramen. (Same old Naruto)

"Well I hope she is fake." said Sasuke.

"Don't be like that just because you don't want to be heir doesn't mean you could blame our Hime." said Gaara.

"Like I care, I don't want to go the same path as my brother." replied Sasuke.

"Isn't Itachi Hime's dad? Said Kiba.

"Don't forget he died in a car crash just for finding the little Hime?" said Neji getting up.

"Whatever let me get some rest I have a big day tomorrow." said Sasuke walking out the door.

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura POV**

I closed the door and said a man with a waistcoat and his hair gelled up neatly in a curl.

"Sakura-sama the car is outside." said the man.

"Who the heck are you and what do you want with me?" I cried out.

"My name is Sebastian and I am the head butler from the Haruno Household. I am here because you are Emp's granddaughter." said the man sternly.

"You are kidding me right? Why would I be the granddaughter of the famous Haruno family? I don't even know my real parents!" I said.

"The truth is, when you were born you were captured by somebody and your real parents left the house to find you but, they died in a car accident finding you and you were left on the streets." Sebastian said.

"I can't believe you! Stop lying!" I screamed wiping my tears of my face.

"Sakura-sama, please get in the car and I will explain more." Sebastian said sadly.

"Fine" I mumbled and got in the car.

"Who is this 'Emp' guy?" I asked.

"He is your grandfather." answered Sebastian.

"Is 'Emp'-

"Ehem, Sakura-sama please call him grandfather." he coughed loudly interrupting me.

"I mean is my 'Grandfather' nice?" I asked emphasising the word 'Grandfather'.

"Yes he could be really nice but when he is mad he would do anything." Sebastian said turning his head around from the passenger seat and looking at me.

"Why can't I call him Emp when I don't really know him?" I asked with curiosity.

"One, because he is your grandfather and you must respect him and two, Emp is what servants call him" he answered again.

"What does Emp stand for?" I asked.

"Emp is short for emperor." he replied with no expression on his face.

That is pretty selfish calling himself emperor. I wonder if he is really nice. The rest of the ride was totally silent and all I can hear was the car wheels running on the road and finally we arrived at the mansion it was around 12 and then I was greeted by a rush of cold air. I turned around and saw that the car door was opened and I stepped out and was faced to face with a HUGE mansion. It had a giant fountain in front of the mansion with two staircases around it leading to the door and the colour of the house was pure white with some brownish-red places.

"Sakura-sama please come this way." said Sebastian leading the way. When we walked in the door I was greeted by all the servants in the house lined up in two rows all bowing down at me.

"Please come this way Sakura-sama." said an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around and a woman dressed in a black suit holding her hand out.

"I am Mitsuki the head of the maids and the one that trains them." Mitsuki said professionally.

"Hi Mitsuki" I said with a small smile.

She started walking and I followed behind her. I looked around and saw the decorations of the place it was beautiful, white walls with gold and silver trimmings it was breathtaking.

**Sasuke's place (Still Sakura's POV)=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"Sasuke I heard some maids talking about the arrival of Little Hime you should go and check" said Neji walking in.

"Hn time to see a crazed fan girl" Sasuke said as he got up from the couch and went to change.

**SakuraPOV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I looked around and didn't find Sebastian anywhere, suddenly she saw Sebastian walk over.

"Where did you go Sebastian?"I asked.

"I went to tell Emp of your arrival" he answered back.

"Oh" I muttered to herself.

**Flashback=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Knock-knock

"Come in" came a faint reply.

Sebastian went inside and saw Emp sitting on the couch watching the tape that was made when Sakura was still a 1-year-old and when Sakura's parents were still alive.

**Tape+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

"Sakura, you have the eyes of your mother and the nose of your father!" Emp shouted happily.

"Father!" laughed Sakura's mother in the back.

"I will make you the happiest and prettiest girl in the world!" shouted Emp again.

**End of Tape+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

"Sakura-sama has arrived Emp" said Sebastian firmly.

"Thank you, please bring her here." Emp replied.

**End Flashback+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

"Anyways Emp asked if you ate lunch." said Sebastian.

"Lunch, not yet." I replied.

"Then Emp would like you to join him and Prince 6 for lunch is that okay?" asked Sebastian.

"Sure" I muttered loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Hi Sasuke-sama." said Sebastian bowing down.

I turned around and saw an amazingly handsome guy that had raven hair and onyx eyes which had so much expression and emotional I could tell what mood he was in: pissed.

**Sasuke POV ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

I walked out of my room and saw Sebastian with a pink-haired talking with. Tch must be the fan crazed slut. I looked at her clothes and saw that it was normal or is it just to make people trust well itr is not fooling me. I walked up to Sebastian and he quickly noticed me.

"Hi Sasuke-sama" he said bowing down.

The girl turned and looked at me for a while before looking at the walls.

"Hey is this the long lost granddaughter of Emp." I said with no emotion.

"Yes Sasuke-sama" Sebastian said again.

"Are you sure she is not fake." I said again.

"We are pretty sure about it she does have the birthmark." Sebastian said again.

"Tch any person could have the same birthmark or just have a tattoo." I muttered.

"Don't worry Sasuke-sama." he said again.

I circled around the girl staring at her and stopped.

"You might be able to trick the others but not me. Sa-ku-ra was it?" I whispered quietly loud enough for only her to hear.

She looked at me with a shocked face.

"Okay I don't care what your name is Sauce or Sasgay, for your information I don't even want to be here." she shouted.

"Like I care it will be better if you leave." I said.

SLAP- I hold my hand on my cheek.

"The last time I checked I am here because of some people my 'grandfather' who told them to research and find me no matter dead or not. And also I am not one if those SLUTS you think I am so please don't even go there." she said angrily as she stormed off.

So I was wrong eh?

**Sakura POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

THAT ASSHOLE! Goddamnit I don't even want to here!

"Sakura-sama this will be your room for now on please choose a dress from the closest and when you are finished please come out." Sebastian said.

"FROM NOW ON? DIDN'T YOU SAY I WILL STAY FOR A NIGHT?" I shouted.

"Then where would you tomorrow." he asked.

"I will find somewhere." I said as he walked out of the door.

I wonder how my parents were doing or should I say care-takers. I miss them so much. I don't even feel like staying here. I miss everyone TenTen, Shikamura, Ino, and even Lee!

"Sakura-sama are you ready to choose?" I turned around and saw Mitsuki.

"Sure where is the closest?" I asked.

Mitsuki clapped a few times and suddenly maids came walking in one hand holding the dress and the other hand with a cushion that had accessories to match the dress and a pair of shoes to match. I looked that Mitsuki shocked.

"These are all for me?" I asked.

"Yes now please choose one." she answered back.

I walked up and randomly choose one. It was a black dress that was above the knee, and had a sparkly navy blue waistband. (Can you imagine it?) It was paired with a black headband that had a black rose on it. I also had a choice of which set of jewellery to wear. One set had a pair of really dangly earrings that were black and a choker with a ribbon on and the second set was a pair of small rose studs with diamonds in the middle and a sliver cross necklace that dangled near my chest. In the end I chose the second one. I wore a pair of navy blue flats that had ribbons on them. I walked out the room before they were going to put makeup on me and saw a guy with brown hair talking with Sebastian they saw me coming out and gasped.

"Sakura-sama you look beautiful." Sebastian commented. I nodded in return.

"Woah so you are Emp's long lost granddaughter ehh?" the guy with brown said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Oh yeah I am Kiba part of Prince 6 and may I ask are you wearing make-up?" Kiba asked.

"No I ran out before they could put that stuff on me." I said.

"Natural beauty eh?" he commented.

"Thanks" I muttered blushing bright red.

"Anyways Emp told me to take you to the dining room." Kiba said again.

"Okay" I replied walking to him.

He held out his hand and in respect I took hold of it.

"Let me now led the way" he said in a professional way.

"Seriously you should not do that you sound so weird." I said giggling.

"Of course your majesty." he said again.

I giggled again.

"You have a lot of humour eh?" I said.

"First time I heard that" he said in a shocked way.

"Anyways let's go." he said again.

"Okay" I replied.

**Normal POV**

Little did they know somebody was watching them.

**Me: Finished chapter 2!**

**Naruto: Finally we have waiting for ages right minna?**

**Minna: Hai!**

**Sakura: Anyways please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey everyone it has been a long time since I updated and I am truly really sorry. Well this will be the first story of the year and I am truly disappointed in myself for not updating and once again I am sorry. Anyways here is the next chapter I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

_**Chapter 2 review-**_

**Sakura POV**

THAT ASSHOLE! Goddamnit I don't even want to go there!

"Sakura-sama this will be your room for now on please choose a dress from the closest and when you are finished please come out." Sebastian said.

"FROM NOW ON? DIDN'T YOU SAY I WILL STAY FOR A NIGHT?" I shouted.

"Then where would you tomorrow." he asked.

"I will find somewhere." I said as he walked out of the door.

I wonder how my parents were doing or should I say care-takers. I miss them so much. I don't even feel like staying here. I miss everyone TenTen, Shikamaru, Tenten, and even Lee!

"Sakura-sama, are you ready to choose?" I turned around and saw Mitsuki.

"Sure where is the closest?" I asked.

Mitsuki clapped a few times and suddenly maids came walking in one hand holding the dress and the other hand with a cushion that had accessories to match the dress and a pair of shoes to match. I looked that Mitsuki shocked.

"These are all for me?" I asked.

"Yes now please choose one." she answered back.

I walked up and randomly choose one. It was a black dress that was above the knee, and had a sparkly navy blue waistband. (Can you imagine it?) It was paired with a black headband that had a black rose on it. I also had a choice of which set of jewellery to wear. One set had a pair of really dangly earrings that were black and a choker with a ribbon on and the second set was a pair of small rose studs with diamonds in the middle and a sliver cross necklace that dangled near my chest. In the end I chose the second one. I wore a pair of navy blue flats that had ribbons on them. I walked out the room before they were going to put makeup on me and saw a guy with brown hair talking with Sebastian they saw me coming out and gasped.

"Sakura-sama you look beautiful." Sebastian commented. I nodded in return.

"Woah so you are Emp's long lost granddaughter ehh?" the guy with brown hair said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Oh yeah I am Kiba part of Prince 6 and may I ask are you wearing make-up?" Kiba asked.

"No I ran out before they could put that stuff on me." I said.

"Natural beauty eh?" he commented.

"Thanks" I muttered blushing bright red.

"Anyways Emp told me to take you to the dining room." Kiba said again.

"Okay" I replied walking to him.

He held out his hand in respect and I took hold of it.

"Let me now led the way" he said in a professional way.

"Seriously you should not do that you sound so weird." I said giggling.

"Of course your majesty." he said again.

I giggled again.

"You have a lot of humour eh?" I said.

"First time I heard that" he said in a shocked way.

"Anyways let's go." he said again.

"Okay" I replied.

**Normal POV**

Little did they know, somebody was watching them.

_**Chapter 3-**_

**Sasuke POV**

After the incident I went back to my room to get some ice for my cheek it was starting to swell up. After it got better I headed towards the dining room for lunch. Suddenly I heard giggling and went to see who it was and found Kiba with that pink-haired girl from earlier. I looked that her and found out that she is actually really pretty, but I am not telling her that. She was talking to Kiba about some professional talking whatever stuff and laughing with him with a big smile. I suddenly felt my heart beat really fast and suddenly I had an angry feeling coming to me. I ignored it and quickly walked to the dining room. When I walked in I saw Kiba and Pinky sitting next to each other giggling like fools. The maid guided me to my seat which was right beside Pinky. As I sat down, she stopped laughing and turned her head around and glared at me and quickly turned her head around to talk to Kiba again.

"Ahem" I heard someone say; I turned around and saw Gaara sitting next to me with a smirk on his face.

"What!" I said growling.

"Nothing much, just heard the maids whispering to each other that you got slapped by the Hime." he said with a smirk.

"Damn those maids." I said snarling.

"Don't' blame it on them, it was your fault for making her pissed." he said again with his smirk which I wanted to punch off.

"Whatever" I said turning around to face the table.

A moment later I saw the other guys coming in sitting down at the dining table. I noticed Neji nodding at me so I nodded in return as he sat in front of me. I turned around to face Emp. His face was so happy and he was smiling like crazy. It was the first I saw him so happy, when I first came here, he was always so serious. I looked at Pinky again, tch, I still don't think that she is Emp's granddaughter. The differences are too big, the only thing that they both had were the colour of their eyes, both emerald green that was full of emotion. A while later Emp started to speak.

"So Sakura how do you like it here?" He asked with a smile.

"Umm it is fine." She said with an uneasy smile immediately thinking of that Chicken-Ass.

"That is good, if there is something you don't like, please feel free to tell me." Emp said with a warm smile.

"More like someone..." Sakura muttered quietly.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite catch that." I said with a smirk, after hearing what she said.

"Umm, don't worry about it, it is nothing important." Pinky said with an uneasy smile.

"Anyways, why don't we start dinner? Sebastian, call in the maids." Emp said stopping the silence.

"Yes Emp." Sebastian said bowing 90 degrees.

**Author's POV**

Immediately, maids dressed in uniforms holding plates of food coming out of the kitchen door and placing the plates of food in front of each person, and they quickly went out of the room.

"Today you will be served with Chicken Alfredo, made from the chicken Onagadori, freshly made sauce and pasta, and sprinkled with cheese. Please enjoy." the head chef said proudly.

"Thank you, you may get back to work now." Sebastian said dismissing the Chef.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After finishing the meal, Sakura went inside the room that was prepared for her, she went inside the bedroom and saw how big the bed was, she ran and jumped onto the bed, it felt like she was lying on top of a marshmallow. She slowly started to close her eyes until…

"Enjoying yourself?" a really familiar voice called out.

Sakura immediately opened her eyes. Emerald clashed with onyx.

"AHH-" Her mouth was covered by a hand.

"Annoying. Ah!" Sasuke said surprised taking his hand away from Sakura's mouth as she bit on it to let her mouth go.

"EW.. Your hand tastes nasty." Sakura said with a frown.

"Ew? I just washed my hands, and by the way you bit me yourself." Sasuke said mockingly, wiping his hand.

"You put your hand over my mouth, so my first instinct was to bite you; and I bet that you would bite a person's hand if someone did that to you too." Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

"Hn. Anyways, I know you are lying so you better just go tell Emp that you aren't his granddaughter, before he finds out." Sasuke said.

"How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" Sakura said getting pissed.

"Then leave." He replied back.

"You say it so easily, I was taken away from my parents, do you even know how that feels." Sakura said her vision getting blurry.

"I don-"

"Don't say that you understand my feelings, because you don't, you don't get a thing that I have to face. You are some big, snobby, spoiled, chicken-ass haired, asshole that thinks he knows everything. But, the truth is that you don't. YOU DON'T KNOW A THING." Sakura said, tears finally dropping down from her eyes.

"I-"

"Just go, I leave tomorrow, at least let me stay a night, so I can find a place to live." Sakura said looking away.

"I a-"

"JUST GO!" Sakura said pushing Sasuke out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

"I do know what it feels like to be taken away from parents. I know what you feel like. I am sorry." Sasuke muttered quietly outside of Sakura's 'room' as he walked back to his own room.

**xXxXxXxXx a day later~**

**Sakura's POV**

It was 7:59 AM in the morning and I quickly got up and gathered my clothes together in the suitcase I brought with meh and quietly got out of the room.

"Good morning Ms. Sakura, you woke up, how was your night." a voice came out

I turned around and saw Sebastian with a smile looking at me.

"Uhh, fine, yes, I slept really well last night." I said with an uneasy smile on my face.

"Oh, and by the way, Emp told me to give this to you it is your weekly allowance." Sebastian said with a smile handing a package to me.

"Umm.." I said peeking inside.

"Is something wrong? Ms. Sakura is $900,000 enough for you. If so, I can tell Emp to double the amount." Sebastian said.

WHAT? $900,000! Are you kidding me? That is even more than the price of the house of my 'parents'! My mind just literally exploded, $900,000!

"UH! No, No you got the wrong ideal, it is just that it is too much for me to accept, please give this back to Grandfather, and tell him that I don't need to get allowance, it is too much, I don't need it." I said frantically.

"But, Ms. Sakura, Emp especially told me to make you accept or he will just keep on giving it to you." Sebastian said handing the package back to my hand.

"Fine, but I won't spend it." I told Sebastian.

"Oh that is okay, as long as you accept the money; you can do anything with it." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." I said bowing down to Sebastian.

"Anyways, I need to go prepare, feel free to walk around the mansion, and I will send someone to find you when breakfast is ready." Sebastian said bowing 90 degrees and leaving.

"That was close." I said to myself.

I put the money on the table in my room and quietly made it out of my room with my suitcase. I tried to run away from all the maids and butlers I saw and quietly made it through the back door. I looked around and saw no one and walked in the garden near the gate and walked out of the gate. FINALLY FREEDOM!

"Now where to stay, oh right, Tenten's house!" I said proudly.

I quickly took out my phone seeing that it was only 8:30 I decided to at least walk to the nearest bus station.

**Author's POV**

Even though she made it through the gate, little did she know, someone saw everything.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked for a long time, and still she did not see a bus stop, checking her watch that it was 9:30 am, she decided to call Tenten. She pulled out her phone to see that her was had a quarter of battery left she dialed Tenten's number.

"Okay xxx-xxx-xxxx, _beep, beep, beeeep_, come one pick u-"

**TenTen**

_**Sakura**_

"**Hello?" said a cheerful voice.**

"_**TENTEN! Thank goodness you picked up!" Sakura said with joy.**_

"**Sakura? Dude, I haven't seen you in ages, babe are you okay?" Tenten asked in a worried tone.**

"_**Yeah, I am alright, but can you pick me up?" Sakura said.**_

"**Ummm sure, where are you?" Tenten asked.**

"_**Oh I am at xxx XXXXXX estates." Sakura said reading off the name.**_

"**WHAT? Dude, why are you there, do you know who lives there?" Tenten asked.**

"_**Yeah, I know , I tell you when you get here." Sakura said back.**_

"**Okay, be there in 30." Tenten said ending the call.**

**In Emp's Mansion**

"Head butler, head Butler!" a frantic maid called out to Sebastian.

"What is wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"It is Ms. Sakura!" the maid by the name of Mitsuki called.

"What about her?" Sebastian asked getting worried.

"She left, the gatekeeper last saw her walking out the gate!" cried out the maid.

"WHAT!"

**A/N: HEHE left you on a cliffy, so long since I updated, I apologize, and anyways next chappie in about a month or so depending on your reviews. **_**SO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

H4rmony: Hi Everyone.. This is not a chapter but instead a message of what is going to happen to my stories. So as you guys can see, it has been years since I have last updated my stories, and as these years past I have grown up and I have become more mature in my mind and in my writing skills. I recently read over both of my stories and… I laughed (like really hard), the grammar mistakes, the punctuation, the plot, and everything else... was pretty horrible. So in conclusion... I am stopping both of my stories. I apologize for not doing anything for so long and suddenly stopping both of my stories, but I will come back with stories with a better plot, grammar, and everything else. My mind has matured and my life has become busier and busier. I am extremely sorry for all of this, and I am sincerely grateful for all of the people who have favourited, followed, and reviewed both of my stories (Also, if anyone is up for taking one my stories. Please message me). So here I will once again apologize for stopping my stories and bow to all of you and say thank you for everything. However, this will not be the last time you hear from me as I WILL write more and more stories. (I am currently in process of one);)

Thank you very much everyone!

Love,

H4rmony


End file.
